Sidle versus Curtis
by riversunshine
Summary: Sara se siente desplazada por Sofía, pero ¿qué es lo que realmente le molesta de ella?. Mi sueño frustrado: pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Algo de snicker.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jerry Bruckheimer.

Contexto: Sexta temporada.

Sidle versus Curtis.

-Te llamé hace dos horas –dijo Sofía a Sara cuando ella llegó al cajero automático, que era parte de una escena del crimen.

-Lo siento –respondió.

-¿Y no tienes ninguna excusa? –presionó Curtis.

-Si la tengo, pero no tengo por qué dártela.

Sara entró al cajero automático, y vio que alguien había aplicado el polvo para recoger huellas dactilares; incluso, había huellas ya registradas.

-¿Tomaste las huellas? –le preguntó Sara, notablemente molesta.

-Sí, te demoraste mucho así que te ayudé.

-Me gusta hacer las cosas sola, así me aseguro que se hacen bien- le contestó Sara. Sofía no le respondió; tenía ganas, pero se las aguantó.

Sara volvió a entrar al cajero automático y se ensimismó en su trabajo aproximadamente por media hora. Después levantó la cabeza, y vio a Nick conversando animadamente con Sofía fuera del cajero.

-¡Nick! –gritó tan fuerte que tanto él como Sofía llegaron a saltar.

-Sara, me asustaste –le dijo Nick.

"Esa era la idea", pensó Sara. -¿No se supone que me ibas a ayudar?

-Ah, sí; pero como quieres procesar tú sola, entonces no entré –le contestó él inocentemente.

Sara lo miró extrañada, pero luego comprendió. Miró a Sofía con cara de odio, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa maliciosamente infantil.

-Adiós Nick- le dijo, y se fue en su auto.

Sara suspiró profundamente y trató de calmarse.

-Bien, ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó Nick.

-Nada, vámonos, ya terminé.

Ambos iban en el auto de vuelta al laboratorio y Nick notó algo raro en su compañera.

-Sara, ¿te pasa algo, vas muy callada.

-No me gusta esa tipa, Sofía.

Nick sonrió. –Si, ya nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Algo tiene, me produce desconfianza.

-Es una buena detective.

-A ver, ¿de qué lado estás tú? –interrogó ella; no podía aguantar que Nick no le diera la razón.

-Sara, no es cosa de ponerse de lado de alguien, somos un equipo- A pesar de sus palabras, le gustaba cuando Sara actuaba como una niña chica. –Además, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco infantil?

-¿Infantil, ¿yo? –preguntó ofendida- Si es ella la que empieza.

-Sara... –dijo Nick riendo. Quiso terminar la frase, pero sabía que todo lo que pudiera decir sería en vano, así que prefirió quedarse callado.

Ya en laboratorio, Sara y Nick trabajaban con las evidencias recolectadas en el cajero automático.

-¿Sabes, estoy segura que lo hace a propósito.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Nick confundido.

-Sofía, estoy segura que me molesta a propósito.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? –le dijo Nick divertido.

-Además de antipática, es aduladora, siempre la veo con Grissom tratando de impresionarlo.

"Grissom" pensó él "Así que ese es el problema"

-Y también lo hace con ustedes, trata de meterles conversa siempre, como hoy, te estaba molestando a ti.

"No entiendo, entonces ¿qué es lo que le molesta?" Nick quiso averiguarlo.

-A mí no me molesta, al contrario, es agradable.

Sara abrió unos ojos inmensos, y Nick sintió que podía ser asesinado por su mirada. Sin embargo, decidió arriesgarse más y agregó: -Es una buena detective, y fue una buena CSI.

A Sara le habían picado el amor propio; no podía rebatir lo último que él había dicho, porque era verdad.

-Así que tú también la prefieres a ella –le dijo Sara.

"¿Prefieres?" pensó Nick, y luego reflexionó.

-¡¿Estás celosa! –le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a estar celosa!

Nick le hizo una de sus muecas. Era obvio, Sara estaba celosa y él lo disfrutaba de sobremanera, pero quería saber exactamente el motivo de sus celos.

De pronto, el Rey de Roma apareció.

-Nick, necesito hablar contigo un momento –le dijo Sofía.

-Un segundo –le pidió Nick. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, le echó otra de sus muecas a Sara y luego se dirigió a Sofía, pasándole su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Ya, vamos a la sala de descanso –le dijo al tiempo que la conducía hacia allá. Nick lo estaba haciendo a propósito y Sara echaba chispas de los ojos.

"¿Por qué tiene que coquetearle a Nick también?" pensaba enojadísima. "¿Y qué me tiene que importar lo que haga Nick?" se reprochó a ella misma.

Definitivamente, tenía a Sofía entre ceja y ceja, pero no era por las razones que ella misma decía y creía.

Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió también a la sala de descanso, donde estaban Catherine, Greg comiendo pelotitas de chocolate, y, por supuesto, Sofía, que estaba sacando unas cosas del pequeño refrigerador que tenían. Sara aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-O sea, ¿aparte de inmiscuirte y distraernos de nuestro trabajo te robas nuestra comida?

-"¿Robar?", eso es una palabra muy fea Sidle –le contestó ella con la mayor calma del mundo, y con el único objetivo de sacar a Sara de sus casillas.

Cath y Greg se miraron confundidos.

-Eso es lo que estás haciendo, robando nuestra comida.

-Como si fuera la gran cosa, bastante mala es la comida que tienen aquí.

-Si no te gusta te puedes ir –le respondió pasando por el lado de ella, rodeándola como en una pelea de gatas.

-¿Me estás echando? –la encaró, mirándola a los ojos y levantando la voz.

-Tómalo como tú quieras... –le respondió, dándole una mirada asesina.

Se quedaron así durante unos segundos.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa? –preguntó tímidamente Greg, a lo que Cath le respondió con un gesto, haciéndolo callar. No quería distraerlas de su enfrentamiento.

-Supe que le fuiste con el cuento a Grissom, le dijiste que me involucré en el procesamiento de una escena del crimen.

-Sí –le contestó con una mueca de triunfo y cruzando los brazos- no te está permitido hacer eso.

-Eso es lo que te molesta ¿verdad, que hable con Grissom.

-¿A sí que la pelea es por Grissom? –le susurró Greg al oído a Catherine.

-No, si mi instinto no me falla, es otro el asunto, y ya tendrían que tocar el tema –le respondió ella en voz baja, mirando fijamente a una Sofía a punto de hacer explotar a Sara.

-Y no te bastó con Grissom, también tienes que coquetearle a Nick, eres muy...

-¿Nick? –preguntó Greg.

-A ha –asintió Cath.

-Por lo menos Grissom y Nick se fijan en mí y me prestan atención –la interrumpió.

-¡¡ Uhhh ¡! –exclamó Greg cada vez más emocionado; pero las chicas parecían no notar la presencia de más gente en la sala.

Sara estaba tan enojada que no sacaba las palabras, así que Curtis siguió acercándose a Sara y fue la que comenzó el ataque directo.

-Histérica.

-Arrastrada.

-Amargada.

-Rubia teñida.

-¡Hey! –gritó Cath desde un rincón.

Sofía se acercó un paso más a Sara y quedaron frente a frente.

-Rechazada social.

Sofía logró su objetivo. Sara se abalanzó sobre ella y la lanzó al suelo, tratando de pegarle con los puños en la cara.

-¡¡¡¡¡ Wooowwwww ¡! –gritaron Greg y Cath, aplaudiendo muy excitados.

Con el alboroto que se armó, Warrick, que estaba en la sala continua, se asomó a la puerta.

-¡Esto es lo que hacía falta aquí! –dijo y se unió a Cath y Greg para animar la pelea.

-¡Si yo soy rechazada social ¿qué queda para ti! –le gritó Sara sin dejar de pegarle.

-¡Yo por lo menos tengo suerte con los hombres! –le respondió Sofía, y con mucha fuerza logró voltearla y tumbarla en el suelo, y comenzó a pegarle. Sara la agarraba del pelo y trataba de zafársela de encima empujándola con sus pies.

En eso llegaron Grissom y Nick atraídos por el griterío. Entraron a la sala y se quedaron atónitos mirando el bulto que recorría el suelo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes? –gritó Nick y miró a los demás que avivaban a las muchachas, tirándoles pelotitas de chocolate.

-¿¡Por qué nadie las ha separado? –preguntó al grupito.

-¿Estás loco? –le dijo Cath, y luego se dirigió a las muchachas. -¡Sara, ¡¿quién te enseñó a pelear, ¡no nos dejes en vergüenza y pelea como mujer!.

Catherine se refería al hecho que Sara evidentemente estaba saliendo mal parada. Sofía con una fuerza extraordinaria la sujetaba por los hombros y casi no la dejaba moverse. Sara, al oír el grito de Catherine se envalentonó, derribó a Sofía e incrustó sus rodillas en el estómago y el pecho de su contrincante, pero aún cuando ésta se estuviera quedando sin aire, agarró a Sara por el pelo y la acercó peligrosamente al suelo otra vez.

Grissom y Nick se espabilaron al fin y se fueron sobre las chicas para separarlas.

Nick tomó a Sara por los hombros y liberó su maltratado pelo de las manos de Sofía, quien comenzaba a recuperar el aire. Warrick suspiró, resignándose al hecho que la pelea hubiera terminado, y fue a levantar a Sofía, ya que Grissom no atinó a hacer nada, salvo arrodillarse junto a ella.

-Ustedes son muy aburridos –dijo Greg a Grissom y Nick, tirándoles una pelotita de chocolate. Grissom le respondió sólo con una mirada.

Nick sentó a Sara y trató de calmarla. Si fuera por ella, la pelea seguiría. Él sacó un saquito de hielo del refrigerador y se lo pudso en el labio, que ya estaba empezando a hinchársele. Warrick hizo lo mismo con Sofía.

-Esto es inaceptable, ¿cómo se les ocurre ponerse a pelear aquí en la oficina? –las recriminaba Grissom.

-Ella empezó –dijo Sara apuntando a Sofía.

-Ella empezó –la remedó ésta, y Warrick, Greg y Nick tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no reírse. Sin embargo, Cath ni se molestó en intentarlo, y aún se reía a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso –le dijo Grissom.

-¡Claro que es gracioso! –le contestó.

-Tú deberías haberlas detenido

-Ay, no seas tan grave –le dijo ella despreocupada –haz que se pidan perdón y asunto arreglado.

-Pero si Cath hubiera intervenido quizás la hubieran herido –la defendió Greg.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó, haciéndose la ofendida- Yo hubiera podido con las dos juntas.

Greg le sonrió y le hizo una una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Grissom meneó la cabeza y dejó a un lado a su compañera. Luego se dirigió a Nick.

-Llévatela a la enfermería –se refirió a Sara, que sangraba de la boca y se le estaba hinchando un ojo. Ni ella ni Sofía habían pronunciado palabra alguna. Nick obedeció.

Unos minutos más tarde, Nick, a petición de Sara, abandonó la enfermería para que fuera donde Grissom a averiguar qué medidas iba a tomar con ella y con Sofía. Catherine llegó.

-Dios mío Sara, yo siempre pensé que eras una buena peleadora, pero veo que me equivoqué: vengo de ver a Sofía, y aparte de casi la asfixias, no tiene ningún rasguño.

Sara agachó la cabeza. Otra vez le habían herido el orgullo. Catherine lo notó, y quiso referirse a la "conversación" que había escuchado entre ella y Sofía.

-Sara, tu sabes que Nick te adora. –Sara la miró. Habían descubierto su secreto.

-Deberías decirle que eso es lo que te molesta.

-No sé... –respondió ella.

-Hazlo, vas a ver como se solucionan las cosas, confía en mí.

-Gracias –le contestó sonriéndole. Cath le respondió la sonrisa.

-Grissom... ¿está muy enojado?

-¡Ja, las quiere suspender por harto tiempo, pero él es muy alharaco. Si fuera por mí, les daría una palmada en el trasero a cada una y las haría disculparse, como si fueran niñas malcriadas.

Sara se sonrojó.

-Tranquila –le dijo acariciándole la barbilla- si tú eres mi preferida. Ya, me voy a convencer a Grissom que sólo se ensañe con ustedes durante una semana. Después nos vemos. ¡Ah, ¡y habla con Nick! –Cath decía esto al tiempo que salía de la habitación y la última frase prácticamente la gritó desde el exterior.

Nick volvió después de unos momentos.

-Veo que de verdad te tomaste en serio tu rencilla con Sofía –le dijo bromeando, pero Sara estaba seria. Nick al verla, se puso serio también, quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sara? –le preguntó cariñosamente.

Ella lo confesó.

-Estaba celosa –dijo.

Nick puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Sara, yo solamente tengo ojos para ti.

Sara estaba un poco avergonzada con todo esto, y para disimular que sus celos eran por el coqueteo de Sofía hacia Nick, le respondió:

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que el asunto es por ti?

Y con una de sus adorables muecas, Nick le respondió:

-Créeme, lo sé.


End file.
